


All I Ever Needed

by Gutssoft



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutssoft/pseuds/Gutssoft
Summary: Short Vandermatthews moments (as observed by other members of the gang). No real plot.





	All I Ever Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for the end of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4

Dutch, Hosea, and young Arthur returned to camp after a successful home robbery, in which the homeowners were not there to begin with, leaving an easy job for the boy to practice on. Dutch and Hosea had waited outside the home while they instructed Arthur on proper stealth etiquette, correcting him when his footsteps became too loud or when he could be seen from outside the home. Arthur thought it stupid, but Hosea and Dutch knew what was best for him. They shared a quiet conversation in which Arthur couldn’t make out much but a lot of you’s and us’s. The boy was exhausted by the time they reached home, seeing as it was past midnight, and promptly went to bed with no complaints. The two men dragged behind Arthur on the way home, arriving once he had just gone to his tent. Hearing quiet voices among the camp, Arthur lazily lifted his head and glanced over. In the dark he could make out two silhouettes. The one he presumed to be Hosea’s began walking towards his own tent when Dutch grasped his wrist gently. Hosea turned to look, his free hand moving to cover Dutch’s. They lingered for a moment before releasing their grip on each other and walking to their separate tents.  


_____________________________

When John joined the gang, Hosea allowed the boy to have a tent to himself, opting to share with Dutch instead. He remarked with a chuckle, “I’ll share a tent with this old man so neither of you have to.” Late at night, getting up to eat or relieve themselves, Arthur and John would often glance curiously at Dutch’s tent. Though two bedrolls were present, the pair were sometimes seen sleeping on one another, Dutch always resting with his head on Hosea’s shoulder and his arm draped over the man’s chest.  


_____________________________

Josiah Trelawny sometimes stumbled upon the two during his escapades away from the group. He’d once observed the pair fishing together far from camp, shoulders touching, closer than a friend would get to another. Another time he came across the men strolling through town, standing close to one another. He’d sworn he saw their arms linked. Trelawny would always let them be, leaving his tips and info to be shared another time. Dutch’s face lit up when he was with Hosea like no other person could achieve.

_____________________________

They rarely had arguments, but when they did, the whole balance of the camp seemed to shift.

“This’ll end soon,” Dutch drawled out.

“Damn right it will!” Hosea shot back, leaving his seat in the man’s tent and storming off.

“Constipated as usual,” Dutch muttered, looking towards a map he was working on.

Some of the women began talking quietly amongst themselves, shocked at the magnitude of this feud. Arthur, who had been with the two since the beginning, was a bit alarmed, but knew they would cool off in time. Near sunset, Dutch left his tent, with Arthur watching from over his journal. He approached Hosea, who had been sitting on a large rock by the river, cautiously. Dutch took a seat near him with their bodies almost touching. Not wanting to be nosy, Arthur looked back at his journal and continued scribbling. After a few minutes, he glanced back over to Dutch and Hosea. They were leaning their heads against one another, hands locked, watching the horizon. That night Dutch closed his tent drapes, something that only happened on occasion.  


_____________________________

Dutch was always the first to wake and the last to sleep. With the gang growing, he and Hosea had sparse moments together, attempting to remain unaffectionate in the presence of others. On this day, Charles seemed to be the first awake in the camp. They had even gotten separate tents once again. He had gone on a hunting trip the day prior and ended up returning home before anyone awoke. Coming closer to camp, however, he heard the familiar sound of Dutch’s phonograph, though set at a low volume. He dismounted and walked through the trees, remaining hidden. Glancing from the woods, Charles peered into Dutch’s tent and noticed a new sight. Dutch and Hosea stood together, one arm wrapped around the other’s waist while their free hands interlocked with each other. They were dancing softly to the music. Dutch leaned over and whispered something into Hosea’s ear that Charles couldn’t make out.  


_____________________________

The realization of Jack’s disappearance hit everyone hard. Dutch kept up a façade of strength, but noticeably lingered around Hosea more in the time that Jack was gone, making more visits to his tent and taking an absurd number of fishing trips with him.  


_____________________________

Upon Jack’s return, the whole gang celebrated, even the gloomy Morgan. Dutch and Hosea sat across from each other around the campfire, surrounded by family, laughing and exchanging tales. Slowly, the party died down, one gang member leaving the circle after another until Dutch and Hosea were the only ones left. Without the gaze of anyone watching them, Hosea moved to Dutch’s side on the log he was sitting on. Dutch stroked Hosea’s arm and Hosea placed a hand on Dutch’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.  


_____________________________

Everyone in camp knew of their relationship, though they tried to hide it. It wasn’t much of a relationship anyways. The gang’s business was too overwhelming for the pair to have time to themselves. Every once in a while, though, Hosea could be seen sitting with Dutch in his tent, reading silently, or standing out by the river with him. On the rare occasion, they took fishing trips, which everyone knew was a farce, but the two didn’t care. A relationship of stolen kisses, short-lived moments, and secret getaways wouldn’t be enough for some, but it was the most stable and best damn relationship Dutch had in his entire life. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. Neither of them would.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Gutssoft


End file.
